


Reset

by Punklovergirl68



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But At the Same Time It's Not, But They are Female, F/M, Kinda Like a Poem, Lots of resets, Mainly Follows Sans, Mentioned Pacifist Route, Mentioned genocide route, Non-Binary Frisk, One-Shot, Romance, Should I Even Attempt an Actual Undertale Fanfic Next Time?, reader's gender isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: Decided to attempt another Undertale story. Sorry this one is a one-shot as well.Undertale belongs to Toby FoxYou belong to yourself.





	

Sans felt happy having you by his side.

**Reset**

He felt so much joy having his soul bonded to yours.

**Rest**

He felt so happy with the talk of starting a family.

**Reset**

He felt so…tired.

**Reset**

How many times had he had to reunite with you?

**Reset**

How many times has he started over at the beginning with you? Start a relationship with you? Bound his soul to yours?

**Reset**

Why couldn’t the kid stop? This was getting ridiculous; his soul was beginning to grow numb from the pain of having yours ripped away from it.

**Reset**

Perhaps he should help the kid out, stop them from dying so much. He wanted this all to stop, he couldn’t keep reliving the same day over and over.

**Reset**

How many times has he heard you ask him if he wanted to go to Grillby’s now?

**Reset**

This was different, this wasn’t supposed to happen. What was wrong with the kid? So much dust…so much blood…

**Reset**

Everything was normal, everything was normal.

**Reset**

Stop! Stop! Stop!

**Reset**

He could still hear your painful screams. He could still fell your blood caked on his bones along with his brother’s dust.

**Reset**

He was tired, oh so tired.

**Reset**

The kid was normal now, but for how long? He didn’t know.

**Reset**

They were so close this time, why?

**Reset**

Was this a dream? Had they done it this time? He could feel your arms wrapped tightly around him in a hug as he stared out at the setting sun. He felt at peace, he couldn’t help but smile as he hugged you close.

**Reset**

No! No! No!

**Reset**

Why? Why? Why?

**Reset**

He wanted to cry. All he wanted was his happy ending. He just wanted…just wanted you to stay with him.

**Reset**

Not again! Please not again!

**Reset**

He was on his knees, he was begging. How silly it must look to see a monster begging a small child to show them all mercy. To show him mercy and give them all their happy ending, to give him his happy ending.

**Reset**

He was nervous, clutching you against his chest as you snuggled close to him. Listening to the other marvel at the scenery of the surface as if they hadn’t seen it once before. He couldn’t bring himself to look out at the landscape or the setting sun all he could do was look at the kid... just how long will this happiness last?

**Reset**


End file.
